


You Still Haven't Told Her?

by PuyoLover39



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A girl moving on, Couple Fight, Greed's had an unfair life and needs stable relationships, M/M, Trust Issues, fluff at the end, past trauma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Lan Fan is doing her usual sweep of the palace to check for intruders, she stumbles upon a rather odd scene in Ling's room and ends up having to mediate a couples quarrel.





	You Still Haven't Told Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I never actually planned on writing anything that wasn't KuroMahi from Servamp, but then I noticed how little fics these two had and it is just such a shame that I had to write something for them. Sorry in advance if Greed is a little out of character, I just wrote what my brain said "You know what would be cute?" I hope you still get some happiness from this.

Lan Fan prided herself on how well she knew her lord she served. As she was always at his side, day and night. Whether they were in Xing or Amestris. But there was perhaps one person who knew the young lord better than her. And that was the man that he shared a body with, well, saying man implied that he was human, which he wasn’t. He wasn’t good, but he wasn’t bad either. His name was Greed, but he was no longer with them, and it pained the young emperor deeply.

 

She made it her own personal mission to keep people from mentioning the homunculus as not to upset the Xingnese ruler. Lan Fan herself was never very fond of the soul that shared control of her lord’s body, but they had an understanding of sorts since they were able to find some common ground. That ground was Ling himself. Neither of them would let anything happen to the man in question, Greed because they were in the same body and Lan Fan because she cared about the man deeply and it was her job. And she took that job very seriously. 

 

Speaking of her occupation, she was making her rounds, meaning she should be more alert. She made a quick sweep of the halls, restrooms, kitchen, last place on the list was the emperor’s own quarters. Seeing as it was already 11:10pm, the lord was most likely already asleep. Deciding to forgo knocking and possibly rousing the man from his slumber, she strode toward the door and reached for the handle, only pausing for half a second when she heard a whimper from inside, before throwing the door open, kunai raised. 

 

Of all the things the woman had expected, (assassin, Ling having a nightmare, etc,) her lord making out with another man was not one of them. Briefly, she considered still attacking this unknown man to get him off her lord anyway, but she was too shocked to move, and from the looks of it, so were the two men. Ling was blushing madly, craning his neck up from his position on the bed to look at his bodyguard. While the stranger who was dressed in a sleeveless vest with fur and tight black pants, had turned his head to gaze over his shoulder at who had interrupted them with a light pink dusted across his face.

 

“L-Lan Fan! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” 

 

Blinking a few times to shake herself from her stupor, the woman slowly lowered her weapon, if her lord was not in any danger she should probably not attack the man. “Guarding you is my job, so I was making my usual sweep of the palace. Your room was the last one to check before I stationed the rest of the guard and retired for the night.” 

 

“O-oh. Right. Uh, thanks for the hard work Lan Fan. But, uh, why didn’t you knock? Usually you knock.”

 

“I assumed you would be asleep by now and did not wish to wake you. Clearly you were not however. My lord, please pardon my question as it is personal, but it is my job to protect you. Who is this man pinning you to your bed?” Questioned the attendant while pointing at the offending male.

 

“Umm, well, you see Lan Fan…” 

 

“You haven’t told her yet?”

 

Both Ling and Lan Fan flinched at the question from the rooms final occupant. He was giving the emperor a hurt and angry look, frowning down at him and narrowing his eyes. To this, the emperor only looked away, seemingly out of shame. 

 

“I haven’t, I’m sorry, but it’s not that easy Greed.”

 

Eyes widening, Lan Fan swiveled around to face the 6-foot tall male once more. It can’t be. That wasn’t his voice, and even if it was, Greed died months ago! She saw it with her own eyes! Raising her blade once more, she stepped forward and placed the cold steel against the intruders neck. If he truly was Greed, then he would harden his shield to protect himself. 

 

“I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the emperor, now!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you can put the knife away sweetheart. I think you and I both know I’m not going to hurt this idiot.” He said as he leaned back and stood from the bed. Making his way to the single small window in the room to lean against it, arms crossed as he scowled at them both. 

 

“Greed, don’t be like that. I’m sorry! But it’s a little hard to come out when I am the emperor of Xing now and am expected to sire a child to take my place when I die!” 

 

“You could have at least told her! You promised me you would tell her at least, and yet here she is, clueless and looking ready to attack any second because she has no idea who I am! If you didn’t want to tell her about us, then you could have just said we were friends. Let her know I was still alive, then I could visit you during the day instead of having to sneak in here through the window at night. Honestly pissant, I’m starting to think you didn’t want her to know about us. Like you were trying to keep your options open.” 

 

“Greed no! Of course not!” 

 

“Then WHY Ling?!”

 

Unsure of what all this was she had walked in on, Lan Fan was suddenly wishing she had knocked after all. She would have to remember that for the future, because this was all too much to handle. From the sounds of it, her young lord was a homosexual and he was courting Greed. Perhaps she should say something? That would surely cause more upset, but she couldn’t just stand there and let the man claiming to be Greed, yell at her master like that. 

 

“My lord, I am confused, perhaps an explanation is in order?”

 

She heard a sigh of aggression and frustration come from the supposed homunculus and one of relent escape her boss. Said boss stood and made his way over to shut the door before reseating himself on his bed. 

 

“Yes you are right Lan Fan. Perhaps it’s time you knew what was going on between us. I suppose I should start by saying the obvious, but Greed is alive and well as you can see. I don’t really know myself how that is, he gave me a half-assed explanation when he first showed up, something about a Dr. Marco and a stone. I didn’t particularly care for the details anyway, as soon as I was sure it was him I was content to just be able to speak with him again.” 

 

She nodded her head in understanding, trying to encourage him to go on. However, Greed scoffed at this. She heard him muttering under his breathe, something that sounded an awful lot like “Content my ass. Makes it sound like you were composed and not crying your eyes out like you really were.”

 

Ling coughed, either trying to clear his throat, or cover up what the homunculus had said, she wasn’t sure which. “Anyway, he has been coming by at night around 11pm on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sometimes we just talk, others we cuddle and stuff, and on nights where I have a lot of work he helps me with some of it. I promise I am in no danger with him Lan Fan. He’s-he’s my boyfriend. So I highly doubt he would hurt me for any reason.”

 

The room was thrown into a tense silence. Lan Fan pondering over the information she was just given, Ling dry swallowing showing his nervous anticipation of her response, and Greed’s slight pout as if he were still unhappy with the situation. 

 

“How long?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

Ling either didn’t know the answer, or was too afraid to answer her, resulting in Greed having to step up and tell her. 

 

“The sneaking in has been about 4 months, the dating has been 3 months now.” He seemed like he wanted to say more but held his tongue. He didn’t look happy about it though.

 

“So Lan Fan. Is this okay? You’re not upset are you? I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

While Ling was worried about Lan Fan, and she appreciated it, she felt that he should probably be more worried about his lover, whom seemed ready to snap any second. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, teeth gnashed together almost painfully, and his face contorted in a look caught between anger, fear and sadness. 

She didn’t exactly like him, but even she was concerned. If for no other reason than the fact that he may wake the entire palace if he snapped. And how did she feel about all this? It wasn’t her place to judge Ling for anything. Whatever he decided she would support him, and not just because she had to, but because she wanted to. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to be safe, and if Greed could do that for him, then she would accept that. 

 

After all, even a blind man could see how torn up he was at the loss of his partner. But she was upset, not so much that Ling hadn’t told her, she supposed even emperors had their secrets. No, she was upset because Greed had been easily slipping in and out of the palace for months. Meaning that she wasn’t doing her job well enough, security would have to be tightened. Again, not to keep this from happening, but to better protect the lord. Sure, Ling may have been aiding Greed in his window hopping, but still, the fact remains that the first time he snuck in had been all on his own. 

 

“If I were to be perfectly honest my lord, I am upset, not with you, but with myself. This should never have been possible. Sneaking into your room through the window. To think that you had such lackluster security. I will have to tighten the guard around here, but other than that, I see no problem.” 

 

A small smile made its way to her face as she saw her master’s face light up at her words. “I understand everyone has secrets, and I get your worries and concerns with spreading this news to the palace. A lot of laws will have to be changed for this to become publicly accepted, and that will be a slow process that takes time, but I will assist in anyway I can to help this get passed. If you are happy, I am happy my lord.”

 

And happy he was, rushing to make his way to her, he threw his arms around the woman. Thanking her profusely and rubbing his cheek against hers. Only for her to plead for him to let go of her because that wasn’t proper conduct between an emperor and his bodyguard. 

 

“Isn’t that great Greed? Lan Fan approves of us. Now we can relax, and it will be easier for you to come over after your done with your days work at your bar.” Beamed the sword fighter.

 

Apparently this was not the right answer however, as Greed’s face only contorted more in agony and this time, he couldn’t hold himself back. 

 

“Uh, Greed?” 

 

Without further prompting, the sin exploded.

 

“Good for you pissant, she approves, yippee. So what? What if she didn’t approve? Were you just going to break up with me? Leave me and get with her? Is that how it is?”

 

“What? Greed, no. I love you, why would I ever break up with you? Yes Lan Fan’s opinion matters to me, but not because I’m looking to dump you and hook up with her! If that was the case, wouldn’t I have done it by now? Before she knew that I was gay and in a relationship.”

 

This was all really heavy, and while she wanted to help her lord, she also understood where the taller male was coming from. He seemed insecure, genuinely worried that he may lose the younger man. Perhaps he had trust issues. That would explain why he was acting the way he was. As the two men continued to argue, she debated whether to leave them to it or to try and mediate the fight. 

 

“True enough brat, but you could be bi for all I know. Maybe you just didn’t want to do it until you knew how she felt about you! I was just a backup, in case you couldn’t get her.” Growled the ultimate shield user, his eyes blazing with fury.

 

“W-wha-no!-I-Greed I’m-what?” Seeing the look of utter hurt and confusion on the long haired man’s face, the woman couldn’t help but to step in. 

 

“Homunculus, emperor Ling and I have a strictly professional relationship. I am sure he is quite fond of me, just as I am fond of him. But not in the way you seem to be thinking. I am devoted to him as his guard, perhaps even like family to him, but nothing more.” 

 

“That’s right! I love Lan Fan like a sister! She has been with me all my life, she is my best friend. You’re my boyfriend Greed, and I mean it when I say I love you and what we have, I promise you that. Why would I ever want to jeopardize this?”

 

The man in the skin tight shirt began shifting from foot to foot, seemingly floundering for a response. But before he could come up with anything, the bodyguard stepped up again to set things straight once and for all. If this homunculus, this man, was going to court her boss, he had better treat him right. And that meant that trust had to be established. 

 

“You have no idea how much your death affected the young lord, homunculus. I’m sure you saw the beginnings of his tears when you were passing, but you were not around to see all the tortured looks he had whenever anyone even mentioned you. You don’t know about all the nights that I stood outside his door guarding him, only to have to listen to him break down and cry over you when he thought nobody was around. You don’t know how much you mean to him, or how much he wanted to have you by his side when he was crowned.”

 

“L-Lan Fan!”

 

The emperor was left blushing and shocked beyond words, having had no idea his attendant knew about all of those things, he thought he had hid his tears well. How was he to know that she had been listening all those nights? Or that he had given tortured looks when homunculi were brought up? 

 

Similarly, the avaricious sin was stunned into silence as well. He honestly didn’t think the kid would be that shaken up about his death. How long exactly had the idiot been crying over him? Surely it wasn’t the whole time since he died. He had never bothered to ask Ling about the time between his death and when they had reunited. The time to ask may have finally come.

 

“Okay doll, my turn. You say the pissant cried over me at night. How many nights are we talking here?” He asked, tilting his head to get a better look at her emotionless expression. Without missing a beat, or so much as blinking, she replied.

 

“Since the day you died. Whenever he thought he was alone, usually at night. So if you’re asking for months, about 6 months and 1 week. I assume he only stopped because you returned, but the only one who would know for sure is the young lord himself. So I suggest you ask him instead.” 

 

Both males flinched. Slowly Greed turned to face the royalty in the room, Lan Fan looked to her lord as well, only to see him tearing up and looking downward. Fists clenched and trembling just slightly as the tears fell. 

 

Her first instinct was to go over and place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and apparently seeing the young ruler cry produced the same reaction from the sin of greed standing on the other side of the room, as said sin immediately dropped his crossed arms and called out to him. Anger being replaced with concern. 

 

“H-hey, Ling.”

 

“She’s right. The whole time since-since your death, I’ve been a mess. I didn’t think I’d gotten that attached to you, but I did! I missed having your voice in my head, having your brash yet comforting presence with me all the time. I always did my best to hold myself together in front of everyone else, but at night in my bed… I just, broke down. Every night, for 6 months. But then you came back, and I was so happy, that week I was crying out of happiness.”

 

Looking up at the older man he managed a small smile, despite the fact that he still had that darn salty liquid trailing down his cheeks. “I’m so happy that you’re back partner. Please, don’t leave us like that again.” 

 

“Ling.”

 

Whatever guard he kept up, dropped and he strode toward his crying partner who latched onto him as soon as he was within arms reach, hesitantly bringing his own arms up to wrap gently around his human companion. “I really missed you Greed.” A light laugh left the homunculus as he pulled back to ruffle the boys soft black locks. “Yeah, missed you too pissant.”

 

“So are you content now homunculus? Do you believe the emperor now? That he is loyal to you and won’t leave or cheat on you?” 

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, the man tensed up, like he had forgotten she was even there. He gave her a sharp look over his partners head, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, yeah, I get it toots. Now can we have some privacy? Clearly there is no danger here, and I’ll be here all night, so if anyone does show up I’ll take care of ‘em.”

 

Nodding her consent, Lan Fan bowed at Ling, bidding him a goodnight and nodded once more to Greed before taking her leave. As she was closing the door, she heard Greed murmur something that caused Ling give out a bubbly laugh, and something told her the two would indeed be fine on their own from here. 

 

Perhaps before she did head to bed, she would tell the two that were supposed to be guarding Ling’s room tonight, that they had the night off. And maybe, just maybe, she would have a chat with all the guards about a certain 6 foot tall man and how he was an honored guest of the emperor’s that should always be let in and lead to said royalty. If he made Ling happy, it was the least she could do. After all, if you love something, you should set it free. She thought, as a sad smile spread across her face. 

\-------------------------------

“So, are we really okay Greed?”

 

The two were laying on the large, king sized bed together. Side by side, staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. Ling looked over at the other man to see his eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head.

 

“Yeah, we’re okay pissant.” 

 

His words sounded sure, but his voice held a semblance of sadness, some unresolved issue that Ling knew he needed to address. Taking a deep breathe, he sat up, and turned his body to face the homunculus who was also sitting up when he felt the movement beside him. 

 

“Well, I don’t think we’re okay. You’re clearly still bothered by something, and the sooner you tell me what it is, the sooner we can get through this and actually be okay. I mean, I spilled my guts earlier, and I know you’re not the type to talk about things like this, but I would really appreciate it if you told me. I really want to know what is bothering you.”

 

His avaricious partner scoffed, turning to face his younger counterpart as well. Opening his eyes, he gave Ling a look that spoke volumes of how tired he was. One that said this was something he had in the corner of his mind since they first started dating, but never even hinted to until now. 

 

“Fine brat. You wanna know so bad? Then here it is. You know that I only ever wanted true friends, I’m Greed the Avaricious, I’m supposed to want everything, but I only really wanted one thing, friends. And when I got them, I lost them. They died. And when I got them again, I died. So I may be just a bit paranoid that now that I have a lover, some random and unknown force is going to strike that takes it away from me. And after seeing the way you acted around Lan Fan, I thought that force might have been feelings that you had for her. That I was going to lose you to some woman.”

 

His words died off, seemingly losing his train of thought as his eyes dazed a little, losing himself in a different thought process. But the whole situation made sense now. The poor guy must have suffered a great deal. He probably had some kind of PTSD from watching his friends die in front of him, and then killing one himself when he didn’t recall who he was. Who wouldn’t after what he’d been through?

 

The apparent ‘trust issues’ that the short haired male had, weren’t without their merit. If every time he was happy, something happened to take that happiness away, it would only be natural to begin to distrust happiness itself. And even though it made perfect sense, it didn’t make it any less sad. 

 

Reaching out, Ling placed a hand on his companions shoulder. Gripping it tightly until his partner was making eye contact with him. Giving his sin a determined, yet still sympathetic, look, he began.

 

“Greed. I love you. I’m not ever going to leave you. Okay? No unknown force is going to take me away from you, and I am definitely not going to let anything take you away from me without a fight. I’m sorry that you haven’t had the best life, but it’s going to be different now. So don’t be afraid to be happy, and talk to me whenever you have any problems alright?”

 

It was said with such conviction that it was almost laughable. He’s human, what does he think he can do? It’s cute the kid wants to protect me, and I know he’s strong, but if anyone is going to be protecting anybody here it’s going to be me. I’m the one with the ultimate shield after all. 

 

Greed’s response was to give the younger guy a smirk and shake his head. “I appreciate the sentiment kid, but I don’t think that this is something you have control of.”

 

“It is!”

 

Now the shark like toothed man was taken aback. The brat was bound and determined, he had some confidence, that much was obvious. But just who or what did he think he was? A god? Someone who could control and oversee all occurrences, bending them to his whims.

 

“You forget Greed, I’m the emperor now. So I have complete control over this country and all its people. I will make sure that you are happy and safe. That nothing will stop us from being together. And I know I’m not as strong as a homunculus like you, but I can still fight. With all my political and physical power, I can and will fight for you, for us Greed. Nothing is going to take this away from you, well, except my death I guess. Haha, I guess you better hope Lan Fan never leaves my side huh?”

 

He finished with a smile, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere with a joke. He didn’t seem to understand just how much his words meant to the other man. Not until he felt a pair of hands grab and hold onto his one hand that wasn’t on the other males shoulder. Squeezing it tightly, Greed looked down at their hands. 

 

“You promise?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you promise, pissant?!” 

 

“Of course I do. I already promised you once didn’t I? I love you and I will be by your side until the day I draw my final breath. I promise.”

 

All was silent, until Greed looked up at him hesitantly, and asked if he could make childish request. Removing one of his hands from his boyfriends, he raised his little finger. 

 

“Pinky promise?”

 

“What? Really Greed? Haha, isn’t that a bit much?”

 

“Do you promise or not bastard?!”

 

Smiling softly at him, he gave a soft sure. Wrapping his own pinky around the slightly larger one and shook twice. Before his smile turned a tad devious. 

 

“Now to seal it with a kiss.” Darting forward to press his lips to his lovers before said lover could react and leaning back just as quickly with a proud smile on his lips.

 

“Not fair pissant. But thank you. I promise I’ll protect ya too. Forget Lan Fan, you’ve got a homunculus on your side, nothing’s gunna kill ya or even touch you while I’m around.”

 

It was honestly nice to see that cocky smirk back on his partner’s face, so nice that he didn’t have the heart to tell him that old age could still kill him. But that could be discussed another time. He was still a teenager, so death form old age was still quite a ways off.

 

“Glad to hear it, as soon as me and Lan Fan amend these laws, you are going to be moving in with me. That’ll make it a lot easier for you and I to protect each other. Hey, maybe I should hire you as one of my personal guard, then we won’t even have to wait. You will never have to leave the palace unless you want to. You would have your own room here, and you wouldn’t have to sneak in anymore. What do you think Greed? ...Greed?”

 

Looking down, he saw his boyfriend laying down, fast asleep and still clutching his hand. And he said that homunculi didn’t require sleep. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to the sin’s forehead, whispering a quiet “Goodnight Greed, sweet dreams, I love you.” before laying down himself and wrapping an arm tightly around the other man’s midsection.

 

The next morning when Lan Fan went to wake the emperor to start his day, she saw the two smiling in their slumber, arms around each other, and she didn’t have the heart to wake him. A few extra minutes wouldn’t hurt, after all, time was a valuable resource on its own, but time spent with loved ones was truly precious, and she didn’t want to rob either of them of that time together.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I always appreciate feedback. Heck, maybe I will write more for them sometime if I'm asked, but right now they are not my focus. Also sorry if this sucks or had errors of any kind, I literally spent the entire day writing and editing this and am posting it now at 2am. So please forgive any grammar mistakes and what not.


End file.
